Falling In Love
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Sherry tenía razón, en algún momento Claire se tenía que confesar… Y tenía que dejar de fingir lo que en realidad ella sentía por él...


_**Hola les presento mi nuevo fic de Resident Evil, espero que les guste jejej :D… Dedicado a mi Onii-chan, Angelzk :3 espero que también te guste… ._. O si les pareció cursi díganmelo en los comentarios así lo borro y lo corrijo…**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones**__**: one-shot Leon x Claire. **__**Me inspire escuchando música de "McFly". También puede que cambie algunas cosas un poco las personalidades :D…**_

_**Summary: Sherry tenía razón, en algún momento Claire se tenía que confesar… Y tenía que dejar de fingir lo que en realidad ella sentía por él.**_

* * *

_**Falling In Love**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de cierta pelirroja, quien se tapó la cara con la almohada para seguir durmiendo unos cinco minutos más, su reloj digital marcaba las 7:30 a.m, la alarma suena fuerte y ella con la palma de su mano golpea dicho objeto para que deje de hacer ruido. Ella se levanta dirigiéndose directamente al baño, para limpiarse su rostro y poder despabilarse, parpadeaba dos veces para poder despertarse bien, bajo por las escaleras para prepararse el desayuno. Claire Redfield miro todo su alrededor del departamento; se sentía sola, desde que Sherry se fue de vacaciones junto con su novio, Jake Muller. Tal vez, ella se preocupe mucho por Sherry Birkin porque todavía la siente como una niña pequeña, además después de lo que ocurrió en China, Edonia y en los Estados Unidos que fueron afectados por el virus C…Eso le causaba peor su preocupación y también empeoraba en ser muy sobreprotectora, pero quería resistirse para no llamarla y ¿Cómo ella sabia esos problemas? Por parte de Chris y de Sherry, también Claire se había sorprendido al enterarse que Albert Wesker tenía un hijo, Jake Muller. Ahora que tenían "la cura", las cosas se calmaron un poco… A parte también se entero que Leon también apareció en China y que en los Estados Unidos, el tuvo que matar al presidente…

La pelirroja se dirigió al living, se sienta en su cómodo sillón y agarra el control remoto para encender el televisor, cambiaba y cambiaba en diferentes canales, al no encontrar nada interesante apago el televisor y agarro su celular, mirando las fotografías y leyendo algunos mensajes: enviados y recibidos, que no todos eran sobre su hermano y de Sherry, también habían mensajes antiguos de Leon S. Kennedy.

— ¿Dónde estarás, Leon? —murmuro por lo bajo al mirar una foto de él.

Claire hace tres años o cinco años que no hablaba con Leon, ella no le hablaba porque él podría estar ocupado como agente del gobierno…Su celular empezó a sonar, la muchacha lo agarra y atiende la llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡_Hola Claire! Soy Sherry, ¿como estas?_

—Ah!, Hola Sherry, estoy bien…bien—dudaba y fingió una pequeña risita.

— _¿Segura? Conozco esa risita, Claire_

—Jaja, Como se nota que me conoces, Sherry.

—_Dime Claire ¿Qué te pasa?_

—…Por dónde empezar…Te lo digo más resumido. —hablaba con voz ronca. —Es Leon.

—_Claire… ¿Cuándo vas a ir a visitarlo?_ —_pregunto con voz serena y tranquila._

—No lo sé, pienso que él está ocupado…

—_Claire, deja de pensar así, ¿Por qué no lo intentas?_

—…Tienes razón, Sherry lo intentare y gracias—decía la pelirroja al cerrar la tapa de su celular colgando la llamada.

Intentar, Claire Redfield tenía que ir a visitar a su "amigo", Leon S. Kennedy, ¿Qué sentía ella en realidad? ¿Amistad? O ¿Amor?... Negó varias veces con la cabeza, una parte de ella le decía que no vaya pero el otro le decía que lo intente y si no funcionaba… ¿Valía la pena?

—Vale la pena cada minuto, lo importante es que podre decírselo a él —dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

/…/

En el departamento, pequeños pedazos de vidrios estaban tirados en el suelo, un muchacho de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, se llevo sus manos a su rostro y cubriéndola, otra copa de wisky rota, el se sentía molesto y destrozado a la vez, ya que, todo este tiempo estuvo buscando a Ada Wong solo para decirle lo mucho que la amaba… _¿De verdad la amaba?_ Dudaba, porque siempre Ada cada vez que le ayudaba todo terminaba en decepción, nunca ella le respondía lo que el quería y siempre le dejaba ese toque de misterio y dudas como si dejara un enorme hueco en su corazón, luego comenzó a pensar en la otra persona que quería mucho…Esa persona, que hace rato no ha hablado con ella…con la hermana de Chris Redfield, Claire, cuya también su hermano por el momento aun seguía trabajando para la BSAA. ¿Hace cuanto no la veía a ella? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que charlaron en persona? ¿Cinco años quizás? O ¿tres años?

Kennedy se levanto de su asiento, buscando una escoba para barrer el desastre que había hecho, al terminar de juntar cada pedazo, tomo su celular: buscando el número del celular de Claire. Al encontrarlo, suspiro intranquilo, el cree que podría estar molestándola… Volvió a guardar su celular y se quedo sentado en el sillón mirando todas las fotografías que tenia…

— ¿Dónde estarás Claire? —murmuro por lo bajo, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en su mente.

_("Toc-toc")_

El agente se asomaba a la puerta escondiendo en su bolsillo del pantalón, su arma. — ¿Quién es? —pregunto levantando un poco su voz. —_Soy_ _Claire, ¿puedo pasar?_

—Sí, espera—contesto tranquilo, abre la puerta lentamente y no podía creer que ella había llegado hasta su departamento. — ¡Claire!—extendía sus brazos dándole la bienvenida, ella dejo caer su mochila y abrazo de golpe a este.

—Te extrañe mucho Leon—le susurraba en el oído y seguía abrazándolo con fuerza.

—S-Si yo también te extrañe, Claire—decía al corresponder el abrazo.

—Eh…Lo siento-Lo siento—decía ella al separarse rápidamente, con sus mejillas coloradas.

—No importa, tenias que hacerlo…creo, jaja—insinuaba el joven llevando su mano a la nuca y sonreía nervioso.

— ¿No me vas a ofrecer un café? —musito con una sonrisa.

—Oh! Lo lamento, ahí preparo…—contesto alarmado y se fue directamente a la cocina, mientras que su invitada se quedo en el living, sentándose en el sillón y observaba las fotografías que tenia Leon.

—Ya había olvidado esta foto. —Dijo la pelirroja al agarrar el marco para verla más de cerca la foto. —_Mi familia,_ Leon, Sherry y yo—murmuraba en voz baja. —…Nosotros dos somos su familia.

—Toma aquí tienes el café —le dijo el muchacho al entregarle la taza de porcelana. Frunció el ceño al notar que su invitada especial, estaba tan atenta a la fotografía, el sonrió de lado y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. — ¿Extrañas a Sherry no? —preguntaba curioso.

—Sí, un poco.

—Tranquila ella estará bien…

—Ella me llamo hoy Leon.

— ¿le paso algo con ella? —volvió a preguntar estando preocupado por Sherry.

—Eh? No, ella está bien. —contesto sonriendo. —Solo que me quede hablando con ella sobre algunos asuntos. Eso es todo.

—Entonces significa que Jake la está cuidando bien.

—En ese sentido pareces un padre sobre protector. —insinuaba sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso a la Claire sobre protectora? O ¿Esa Claire me desobedecía? —indagaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa Claire sobre protectora se dio cuenta de que Sherry ya estaba grande y la otra seguirá desobedeciéndote…jajaja —respondió en tono burlón, su compañero la miro molesto, por lo último que le dijo, porque se acordó lo de Racoon City, ella y ni siquiera Ada lo escuchaban, parecía un títere tratando de llamarle la atención a ellas dos, cosa que, lo ocurrido en ese lugar ya paso…

—Sabes…Ahora que lo pienso, estoy feliz de a verte conocido, Claire—musito Leon al sentarse a su lado.

—Yo también y fue un placer en conocerte en ese momento. Si no fuera por ti, ese zombie acabaría con mi vida. —decía la joven al abrazarlo nuevamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como si fueran chispas, ambos se miraron y el rubor volvió a notarse en las mejillas de Claire, negó varias veces con la cabeza, por sus nervios no la dejaban avanzar. — ¿Cómo esta Chris? —pregunto cambiando el tema.

—El está bien, pero aun sigue mal por su compañero…—contesto inclinando la cabeza.

— ¿Piers?

—A sí es.

—Tranquila Claire, yo sé cómo es tu hermano, el estará bien sabe cómo salir de esos problemas—hablo Kennedy dándole consuelo con sus palabras a su invitada.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Leon Kennedy, observo de reojo la fotografía en la que aparecían "Claire y Sherry", al ver lo que contenía ese marco, se olvido de sus problemas; de las dudas que tenía respecto a Ada Wong, quien por ella tenía que estar bebiendo dos copas de wisky para llenar ese vacío que tenía en su interior. Le dirigió la mirada hacia Claire, tal vez, las cosas no eran malas, es decir, no tenía que estar deprimiéndose por una chica que aparecía de la nada y no por él, sino por una misión como espía. El joven se dio cuenta de que… Tenía una familia, aunque era raro pensarlo de esa manera.

—Te debo un favor, Leon—dijo la pelirroja llamándole la atención a este.

— ¿Si? Dime

Ella sin das mas preámbulo al asunto, se armo de valor para acercarse a él, quedando unos pocos centímetros a lo que solo sus miradas también se cruzaban, asomo su rostro para darle un tierno beso al agente, sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos, luego la joven se separo de él… —Me cuesta decirte esto…Se que te desobedecí y lo siento, pero te amo Leon. Además esto quería recompensártelo devolviéndote el favor. —le decía la pelirroja al levantarse del sillón agarrando su mochila que estaba en la mesa del living, se dirigía hacia la puerta; apoyando su mano en el picaporte para abrir, hizo un pequeño ruido para irse.

—Nos vemos después. —le dijo Claire. El agente se apresuro y le cerró la puerta, ella quedo apoyada contra la puerta y el la miraba detenidamente.

—No te voy a dejarte ir…No lo hare.

— ¿Por qué?

—Aun las cosas no terminaron, recién acaban de comenzar. —respondió al tomarla por la cintura.

—L-Leon…

En ese momento, el muchacho la acerco para luego devolverle el beso: profundizando haciendo que dure unos minutos más, el ya había tomado una decisión y eso mismo estaba delante de sus ojos. Al romper el beso, abrazo con fuerza a Claire. —T-Te Amo, Claire—le susurro en el oído. La pelirroja enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de él, sintiéndose protegida y bien estando en los brazos de su amado Kennedy.

—Gracias…Claire.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por venir otra vez, por volver a visitarme, tengo muchas cosas de que agradecerte, en especial por alegrarme todo. —contesto al besarla en la frente.

—De nada, jaja, Sherry tenía razón esta vez.

— ¿Por qué lo decís?

—Porque tarde o temprano tenía que dejar de fingir lo que sentía por ti…Tenia que decírtelo, no por un mensaje, tampoco en chat, sino frente a frente, enfrentando tu respuesta. —contestaba Claire al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sherry y sus ideas, no son nada malas después de todo…—insinuó Leon en tono burlón, —Falta que ella regrese y la familia está completa.

Claire no se fue del departamento, se quedo a dormir por unas semanas para esperar la llegada de su "hija adoptiva", Sherry Birkin, quien por el momento disfrutaba sus vacaciones con Jake Muller… La idea de Leon Kennedy, parecía loca al principio pero lo tomo en cuenta y ella misma acepto a quedarse allí, el agente aprendió que no debe esperar nada de nadie; en especial sobre Ada Wong…Que en cada ocasión o circunstancia en la que se encontraban: al momento de que algo ya estaba solucionado, Ada, desaparecía. Pero ahora, el podía confiar en su amada Claire Redfield, el siente como poco a poco una parte suya está volviendo, que algo feliz, renace…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**¿Fue cursi? D:**_

_**Bueno me despido jejej **_

_**Sayonara! Atte. J.H**_


End file.
